It's Hard To Be a Halfa
by dpluver
Summary: Something happens to Danny, and now his whole body is messed up. His Fenton and Phantom identities are now jumbled together. Will he survive school? Will his secret be exposed? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Prologue

**lol. So, I'm ahead in most of my stories, and decided to start a new fic to replace "Memoirs of McLain," which I ended up deleting thanks to severe writer's block. I hope you find this as funny as I have (well, it doesn't get really funny until the next chapter), and reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy…**

"Uh, Dad? Is there anything to drink here that has _nothing_ to do with ghosts?"

Jack frowned. "Well, there's water, but I don't see why you'd want to drink that junk when you can have some…" He whipped out a drink that was contained in a green can. "Fenton Soda!"

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Kazazza Water? Are you _sure_ this has nothing to do with ghosts?"

"Yes," Jack said in a disappointed voice. "But if you want some Fenton Soda…"

"I won't hesitate to ask," Danny replied sarcastically and walked away.

Danny passed by Jazz's room where she was busy studying chemistry. Danny couldn't believe his sister sometimes. It was Saturday, and Jazz had already finished all of her weekend homework on Friday afternoon. Now she was studying _chemistry _for fun?

Danny shivered. The sheer thought of doing homework creeped him out, much less actually _enjoying _it.

Danny usually got his homework done on Fridays, too. Except usually that homework is due days before. He couldn't help it, though, with all of the stupid ghost attacks.

That was troubling: more and more ghosts have been attacking lately and he couldn't figure out why. Not only was fighting ghosts physically exhausting; it was mentally draining as well.

"Hey Danny," Jazz said as she looked up from her experiment.

"Um, hey. What are you doing?"

Jazz beamed. "I'm testing deficiencies of the atomic compounds that make up the unique structures of the valence electron rings in the atoms of ectoranium. The scientific method isn't working to find the correct balance of the nucleus in the molecules, though."

Danny stared blankly.

Jazz sighed that 'you're so obviously not as brilliantly intelligent as me' sigh. "I'm trying to figure out how ectoranium works."

"Oh. Sounds fun," Danny lied and took a sip of the Kazazza Water.

Jazz grimaced. "Are you drinking that Kazazza Water? That stuff tastes awful!"

"Actually, I kind of like it. Probably tastes better than Fenton Soda, anyways."

Both siblings were repulsed just by thinking of how it might taste.

…...line……...

………break………...

That night, Danny was tossing and turning in bed. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He kept waking up, but he forced himself to try an get back to sleep.

He felt cold, and his ghost sense kept going off, but he ignored it. He was too tired tonight to have to deal with ghosts.

The next morning, Danny woke up feeling like crap. He had gotten three, maybe four hours of sleep the entire night, and he knew that he'd be dragging in school today.

He couldn't even open his eyes- he was so sleepy- so he got ready for school with his eyes closed.

He grabbed his backpack and began walking down the stairs- slowly- and didn't even worry if he was late for school.

Just as he was about to open the front door, he heard Jazz scream.

**If you've never read any of my stories, then you are probably unaware that I am obsessed with cliffies. However, if you **_**have**_** read some of my other stories, then this is just the usual for you. For that Jazz-ish moment, please pardon me if I wrote some things that didn't make sense. I suck at chemistry (probably worse than Danny) but I wanted a Jazz-ish moment in this chapter, so there it was. Oh, and I'm sorry this was so short, but this **_**is **_**a prologue, and most prologues aren't very long anyways.**

**I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, and try to remember my catch phrase: "More reviews equal faster updates. Fewer reviews equal slower updates." Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bad Hair Day

**Wow. I'm surprised how many reviews the prologue got…considering- in my opinion, anyways- that it was awfully dull. Well, now the fun can begin! Oh, and I want to point out an error I made in the prologue: I wrote that the prologue occurred on a Saturday, but it actually occurred on a Sunday. Yes, this error is relevant to the story, or I wouldn't be pointing it out.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! (And no, you won't get an update everyday; this chapter is a freebie, just 'cause I felt bad for giving you all a boring intro…)**

Danny turned around and looked at his sister. "What is it Jazz?"

She was just staring at Danny. When heard her parents burst out of their bedroom, though, and she quickly ran over to Danny and shoved him out the door.

"Jazz, sweetie, are you okay?" her mom asked with her voice full of concern.

Of course, Jack piped in with the usual, "Was there a ghost involved?"

Danny heard their muffled voices from behind the door. He felt a wave of irritation wash over him as Jazz opened the door again.

"What is it?" Danny snapped.

Jazz had a worried look on her face. "Your hair…"

"My hair. What is it? Lice? Dandruff?" Jazz led Danny to a mirror in the foray.

"Oh. Crap." He whirled around to face his sister. "What do I do?! I can't go to school looking like this!"

"I don't know! Try changing it back."

Danny concentrated, just as though he was about to go ghost. Nothing. He tried harder, but still nothing.

Danny felt himself panicking. He couldn't walk around like this! What kind of fourteen year old boy has all-white hair? _Danny Phantom does, and everyone knows it,_ Danny thought glumly.

"Any ideas?"

Without another word, Jazz ran upstairs and brought back a sweatshirt.

Danny took one look at the sweatshirt and backed up.

"No way Jazz! It's over ninety degrees out there!"

"What about a hat?" Jazz handed him a baseball cap, but the white hair still stuck out in front.

Danny looked at his watch. School was starting in less than five minutes…

"Well hurry up, or I'll be late, too!"

"Oh just give me the damn sweatshirt!" Danny snatched the sweatshirt and took off running.

Jazz watched her brother sprinting down the pavement and wondered to herself: _Couldn't he have just flown to school?_

………line……….

………break………

At school, Danny made his way to the back of the class, actually _hoping_ that he would receive the usual cold shoulder treatment from his fellow peers; he didn't want to attract any attention today…

Sam was sitting in the seat behind him.

"Where were you?" she hissed.

"Uh…ghost trouble." Technically it was sort of the truth…sort of.

"What's with the hood? It's ninety degrees outside."

"Well…"

"Mr. Fenton. Ms. Manson. Would you like to join me in detention later so you can finish your conversation in private?"

"Uh…no, Mr. Lancer. We're finished."

"Good."

As Mr. Lancer went back to the day's lesson, Danny felt his mind wandering elsewhere. What had caused his human hair to turn into his ghost hair? And yet the rest of him remained completely normal?

He didn't get it. He'd always had no problems when it came to keeping his two identities separate, but now…

A crumpled up piece of paper landed on his desk. Danny could tell from the handwriting that it was Sam.

_So what do you mean by ghost trouble? Skulker? Vlad? Ember? Got stuck inside the Fenton thermos again? lol…_

Although he didn't appreciate the last comment, Danny decided to tell her.

_Um…something is wrong with my hair…_

He was about to hand the note back to Sam when Mr. Lancer caught him.

"Mr. Fenton! Bring that note up right now!"

Danny panicked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. He knew there was no way out of it…Lancer was too strict about passing notes…

He held on tight to his hood; careful not to let any hair show, and brought the note up.

Without even asking for it, Mr. Lancer nodded to him.

"What?" Danny asked, not comprehending.

"Read it to the class."

"What?! But Mr. Lancer…"

"No 'buts' Mr. Fenton. I hope you will learn not to pass notes after this day…"

Danny felt himself perspiring inside the sweatshirt. Everyone would find out…

He looked at Sam, who looked ready to faint, and Tucker- who probably knew what the note contained- looked worried.

"Um…"

"Mr. Fenton, we're waiting."

All eyes were on Danny. He wondered if any of his hair was sticking out. If it was, he was in deep trouble. He was so tensed-up that he wondered if he was going to pass out…

"FENTON!"

**Oooohh. **_**Another cliffie**_**? I must be crazy. Or cruel. Or both. What will happen? Even I can't stand the suspense…reviews, please:)**


	3. Like Black and White

**Wow…thanks for all the reviews everyone! I can never quite predict which stories are going to be popular, and this was such a spontaneous idea for a story, I wasn't sure how everyone would like it…I'm glad to see that most of you are enjoying it, though. This intro may seem a little iffy to some of you, and I'm sorry for that...I edited and revised it like, four times, but it just wouldn't come to me this time...anyways, read and review:)**

"Uh…"

Danny had a flash of inspiration.

"It says nothing, Mr. Lancer."

"Mr. Fenton, passing notes and now lying about what's written on them isn't helping you today…"

"No, seriously, look!" He showed Mr. Lancer the paper- careful not to let it leave his grip on it- and both sides were blank.

"Oh…well…okay then. What was the big deal, though Mr. Fenton?"

"Oh, I thought I was in trouble…for something else…"

"Just go back to your seat Mr. Fenton," Lancer moaned.

He jogged back to his seat and sat down quickly. Everyone looked towards Lancer again; now that Danny's little "moment" was over.

Sam gave him a weird look. "How'd you get away with that?"

_Made the writing invisible, _Danny mouthed back silently.

Sam looked amazed. Danny was quite amazed himself; he wasn't so sure that trick would've worked, but luckily, it did.

The bell rang, and Danny quickly dashed into the bathroom. He checked his hair, and saw that nothing was showing. He was hotter than hell in his sweatshirt, but there was no way he was taking it off…

The second bell rang, and Danny was now late to second period. He ran as fast as he could and tried to sneak in, but Teslaff caught him.

"Fenton! You're late!" She gave him a once over. "And I won't be having you wearing a sweatshirt in my class today. I don't want you to die of heatstroke in there under my supervision!"

"Uh, but Ms. Teslaff…"

She gave him a no-nonsense glare, so he didn't bother arguing, and nervously darted into the locker rooms.

He quickly found Tucker and dragged his friend into an abandoned part of the locker room.

"Tuck, we've got a problem."

"Yeah no kidding. What was that in Lancer's class today?"

"Tucker! I'm serious!" Danny pulled the hood back just a little.

"Woah! How'd that happen?"

"I don't know! I've been trying to figure that out all day!"

"You can't change it back?"

"No! I've tried everything, but it stays white!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! What should I do? Teslaff said I couldn't wear the sweatshirt, so what am I going to do?!"

"Just ignore her. Who cares if you don't listen to her for one day?"

Danny glared at his friend. "Uh, maybe _her_?"

"Fenton! Foley!" Teslaff yelled from outside the locker rooms.

Danny left the sweatshirt on and they both ran out to the gym. Sam gave them a quizzical look but said nothing.

"Fenton! Didn't I tell you to take that sweatshirt off?!"

"I uh…" Luckily…or not so luckily, Danny's ghost sense went off before he could say anything.

Before he had any time to react, a gigantic ghost spider crashed through the gym walls.

"Ah! A _ghost_! We _need_ to get out of here!" Danny yelled in mock terror. Everyone began screaming and running in all directions, while Danny secretly slipped into the locker room again.

He instantly transformed and flew out to the main gym area, where Tucker and Sam were trying to fight off the giant spider alone.

Everyone else had run away; nobody liked spiders, let alone _ghost_ spiders.

"Where's the Fenton Thermos?" Danny yelled down to his friends as he shot the spider from the top of a basketball hoop. The spider screamed with rage as Danny froze one of its eight green legs.

"We'll go get it!" Tucker and Sam ran off, leaving Danny to battle the ugly thing alone.

It had to be at least twenty feet tall; Danny had never seen a spider so big in his whole life…

He kept pummeling the ghost with green ecto blasts and ice, but nothing seemed to stop or even slow the stupid thing down.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Tucker and Sam returned with the thermos and Sam tossed it up to Danny. He sucked the spider inside and landed next to Sam.

"Nice job…but what's with your hair?" Sam asked.

Danny flew over to a mirror. His hair was black.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, let's see. Danny Fenton has white hair today, and now Danny Phantom has black hair today," Tucker informed her.

"No way!"

Danny nodded angrily as he changed back. Yep, his hair was now white again.

"You can't fix it?"

"Nope. I've been trying to all day. And now I'm stuck in this stupid sweatshirt for five more hours!" Danny moaned.

Sam looked at the destroyed walls of the gym. "I think that's the least of your worries. But here…"

She pulled a pair of scissors out of her back pack and grinned evilly at Danny. "Arms please."

Danny's sleeves fell limp as his arms turned invisible, and Sam cut the sleeves off.

Danny's arms became normal again; his skin showed where the sleeves should have been.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Common sense obviously isn't one of your strong points," Sam smirked.

"This isn't something to joke about! What am I going to do? I can't go around wearing this sweatshirt forever!"

"What about the Fenton Dream Catcher?" Tucker suggested. "At least you'll look normal again…"

The trio paused to think about that idea. After four seconds, they immediately rejected the scheme. They didn't want to go through_ that _again…

The day went on, and Danny managed to keep a low cover until he got home. He locked himself in his room for the rest of the night; his parents would have gone ballistic if they saw his hair…

He actually did his homework tonight; it wasn't like he had anything else to do. Jazz came to check on him one time, and then left him alone. Danny felt a little lonely; locked up in his room, unable to show his face- erm, hair- to the world. Of course, he could have always called Sam, but he just didn't feel like being around anyone tonight.

At last, he went to bed; hoping that his hair would be back to normal in the morning…

The next morning, Danny woke up early and ran to the mirror. Surprisingly, his hair was _finally _back to normal, but…

**Cliffie time! Sorry that last part was so rushed; it was like a whole day had passed in just two lines! I know some of you may think that I'm over-dramatizing his whole hair dilemma, but it just adds more to the story than just saying his hair was screwy and people laughed at him. Okay? Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon, but I'm trying to get my driver's license (yes, I'm **_**that**_** old!) so I don't know when the next one will be up...probably within a week, though…Review:)**


	4. It's a…Wetsuit

**Yay! Finally updating this story! I'm hoping for regular updates on this one (every 5-15 days probably) until I run out of ideas (this is more open-ended instead of my usual plot-centric fics). Enjoy~**

Danny groaned as he examined what used to be the white shirt that he wore to bed. It was now skin tight, black, and had his usual white gloves from his mid-arm's length down. Not to mention the obviously insignia emblazed on his chest. Meanwhile, everything else was normal for Danny's Fenton half, including the hair color.

Looking at the clock, Danny realized he was late for school and desperately tried pulling the gloves off. They wouldn't budge.

_No worries, glowing white gloves are perfectly normal for teenage boys to wear to school_, Danny thought irritably. He threw his usual red and white shirt on over the suit and transformed. Sure enough, it appeared that Danny Phantom was playing it casual today with just a plain white t-shirt and bare arms.

Resisting the urge to kick or shoot something, Danny flew to school, arriving just a few seconds before the bell rang. He hoped it would be a little easier to hide his wardrobe malfunction today, but it was certainly a challenge when the clothing item in question covered nearly every square inch of his upper body.

Sam and Tucker noticed immediately, and while other people were giving him odd looks, he doubted they had any clue what he was wearing.

"Still changing huh?" Tucker whispered from the seat behind him.

"It would be a lot easier for me to deal with this if I knew what was causing it in the first place," Danny sighed, making his hands alternately turn invisible for his own amusement.

"Well good luck in PE today," Sam whispered from his left. "We're starting our swimming unit remember?"

Danny swore under his breath. This wasn't going to be easy to get around. Ditching class wasn't an option as he was just a few absences away from being kicked out of PE entirely. And, although he was sincerely hoping for it, the likelihood of a ghost attack occurring during the exact same period as yesterday's attack seemed slim.

"You could always try overshadowing Teslaff…?" Tucker suggested tentatively.

Danny shivered at the thought. "I don't even want to _know_ what it would be like in there. No way."

Two hours later, Danny was strongly reconsidering Tucker's proposal. It wouldn't be hard; just sneak in, check off Danny Fenton as being present for class, then get out. But Teslaff always took role at the beginning and end of class, and somehow convincing her that he had been there in between seemed like it would be quite a stretch.

Instead, he tried just asking her for the day off. That didn't go too well, as the only response he got was a fake laugh then Teslaff's trademark roar for him to get ready for hard work.

In the locker room, Danny was practically throwing himself against lockers, trying to get the top of his suit off. Nothing was working, not even when Tucker tried helping.

"You could just leave the shirt on over it," Tucker said when they were coming down to the last minute of changing time they had before they had to meet up with the rest of the class by Casper's indoor pool.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore," Danny said miserably as he followed Tucker out onto the pool deck.

"Fenton!" Teslaff boomed. "What are you wearing?"

Danny looked down at his swim trunks and back up at his teacher. "Is red not a good color?"

"I was referring to the top," Teslaff growled at him in her usual Rottweiler-style. "No wearing normal t-shirts in the pool."

"But I'm…self conscious?" Danny tried, wondering if she'd buy it.

"Off with it Fenton. School policies."

Uncomfortably aware of the eyes resting on him, Danny pulled the shirt off and tried hiding the insignia by holding onto his left shoulder with his right arm. People were still staring.

"What'cha wearing Fentostito?" Dash called to him from the pool as Danny hurriedly jumped in, trying to avoid further attention.

"Lay off, Dash-" Danny started to say before catching himself. "-Actually, I got it at Amity Sports. They say it protects against ghosts _and_ water."

"Pretty good replica," Dash noted with a twinge of sourness in his voice. "But only athletic superheroes would look good in that. You just look puny, as usual."

Danny forced himself to brush it off, despite how much he wanted to just send an underwater ecto-blast towards Dash. His facade was working so far, but any slip-ups on his part could lead to a devastating exposure.

"Hey Danny!" he heard a female voice that wasn't Sam for once calling to him toward the end of class. He turned around and was greeted by none other than Paulina. Panicking, Danny quickly threw a towel around his upper torso, not wanting her to see just how authentic the 'wetsuit' really was.

"It looks awful on you, but I was wondering if they sold any smaller sizes of those at Amity Sports?" she asked, referring to his suit, which was barely poking out through the towel.

Danny swallowed hard. Lying would only be digging him into a deeper hole, but being truthful was absolutely out of the question. "Uh, honestly Paulina, I don't think they have girl sizes."

At this, Paulina's pretentious smile turned into a scowl. "Whatever. It would ruin my perfect tan, anyway."

As she stalked off, Sam came up next to him, smirking slightly. "Very smooth. You should consider starting a suit selling business. _And free ghost powers with every purchase of ten or more suits!_"

"This isn't funny, Sam," Danny said, trying to hide his smile. "I seriously cannot figure out what's messing with my ghost powers, but the last thing I need is another surprise tomorrow."

Either the universe hated him or he was simply cursed: indeed, there was another surprise waiting for Danny the next morning.

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? Well, first you're going to click the review button while I go lock myself in a dark and lonely room to write out more chapters ;) But seriously, reviews are very helpful and encouraging for a writer who's in over her head in fanfics and trying to update them all on a consistent basis :)**


	5. Freeze, Fenton!

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Whoever said DP wasn't popular anymore must not have seen FF. net! To thank you for your wonderful support, I wrote an extra-long chapter this time! Enjoy~**

* * *

Danny stared at the winter wonderland that used to be his room. His head felt like it was on fire and his whole body was drenched in cold sweat. In other words: he was sick.

Rubbing his eyes, he stared at his hands, wondering what the heck happened while he was asleep. Looking into the mirror near his bed, he could see his appearance was more or less back to normal, except for looking more flushed than usual.

Suddenly he had the overwhelming desire to sneeze. Try as he might, Danny could not suppress it, and closed his eyes for the worst. Accompanying the sneeze was a fiercely cold shot of ice out of both of his hands. Danny opened his eyes just in time to watch his computer freeze over. Staring down at his glowing blue hands in horror, he reached for his phone to call Sam.

His hands felt more numb the more the phone rang, until she finally picked up on the fourth ring.

"Danny? Why aren't you here yet? We have a test first period, remember?"

"Right," he said feverishly, perplexed as to how his head could feel so warm while the rest of his body felt frozen. "I'm sick Sam. I can't go to school like this."

"Danny! Lancer's test is worth twenty percent of our grade! If you miss this, you'll go from having a low B to almost an F!"

"Then I'll just go for that class," Danny said irritably. "But I really shouldn't be at-"

"And what about the physical testing in Teslaff's class today? You can't pass without taking the tests and the only make up is on Tucker's birthday, which you promised not to miss, remember?"

"Fine! I'll go to school!" Danny snapped. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He waited for her response, but none came.

"You hung up on me?" he said angrily, looking at the phone. She hadn't hung up. His hand had gradually frozen it while he had been on the phone with her and the battery was now dead.

Today was not going to go well for him.

The only advantage he had today was that Danny _Phantom_ was looking and feeling fine. Getting to school was no problem, but the instant he changed back, he felt a wave of misery and aching wash over him. He practically limped to Lancer's class, too weak to sprint fast enough to avoid getting a tardy.

"You're late," Lancer barked at him as he entered the class. Danny glared at him through bloodshot eyes, but said nothing and quickly took his seat.

"Dude, you look awful," Tucker said immediately. Danny then redirected his glare at his friend.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that Tucker, but thanks for pointing out the obvious. Why am I here again?" he asked Sam.

"The test-"

"Fenton. Manson. Foley. If you three are done having your private chat, I would like to start passing out the exams now."

The teens turned to face the front at once. Except for Danny, who seemed to have forgotten his backpack today.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" he whispered to Sam.

She dug one out of her spider backpack and handed it to him. When their hands met, however, Danny's hands glowed blue for a brief moment, freezing Sam's left hand.

"_What the_-"

"MISS MANSON!"

Sam's mouth was still hanging open at the sight of her ice-embedded hand. Danny was absolutely mortified, and quickly hid his hands below his desk after plucking the unfrozen pencil from the icy entrapment.

"I'll figure out a way to fix this," he whispered as Lancer walked back to his desk.

Sam couldn't say anything. Normally she would've been on question ten by now, but she was still trying to thaw out the ice in lieu of starting the exam. She tried slamming it on her desk, hoping to shatter the ice once and for all, but this only earned her a few annoyed glares from their classmates. Shakily, she raised her good hand.

"Mr. Lancer? Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Not during a test!"

Sam cringed. "It's…an emergency."

Several of their classmates snickered and Sam's face turned as red as Tucker's beret. Danny felt awful for his friend as Mr. Lancer quickly dismissed her. It was all his fault, and now his inability to fix a problem he had created led to humiliation for Sam. Somehow, focusing on a test right now was only going to be more difficult.

Especially because he felt another sneeze coming. Remembering what had happened this morning, Danny panicked and tried to suppress the feeling once more. This only quickened its arrival.

Pointing his hands well away from his face and anyone in the room, he sneezed onto his test and felt the cool jet of ice escape his hands. He looked up to see many people staring at him in disgust. Under his desk, he could see his hands still faintly glowing blue. When nobody else was looking, he darted a glance at the floor. It was completely frozen over. The first person to finish the exam was definitely going to be in for a surprise, but since nobody seemed to have noticed the side effects of his sneeze, Danny could only hope that nobody would realise that he was to blame for this.

He desperately tried focusing, but with Sam on his mind, his fever spiking, and a frozen linoleum floor all around him, it was nearly impossible.

He silently begged for a ghost attack.

A few minutes later, he actually got his wish. The screaming started from the floor above, but Lancer's class could see what was going on from the window. Ghostly fire was spewing out of the third story of the school, with a cackling green ghost observing the panic from the air above.

Everyone in Lancer's class bolted out of the room- single file lines and fire safety protocol be damned- leaving just Danny and Tucker in the classroom.

"Couldn't have asked for better timing," Danny said brightly as he transformed and flew out to meet the pyromaniac ghost.

Not in the mood for witty banter exchanges today, Danny shot an ectoplasmic ray at the ghost as soon as it was within his range. It screamed as the ray met its target, and looked around to face its opponent. It shot back an enormous red fireball.

Danny considered going intangible, but then the school would catch fire.

_Well, in more areas than it already is,_ Danny thought as he saw the roof start crumbling near a few of the top story classrooms. He didn't have time to fight a ghost; he needed to make sure there weren't any people still in there!

This moment of distraction was all the ghost needed. It sent a few more flaming fireballs at Danny, who tried to block them with his ghost shields, but he found them ineffective against the burn of the flames. He tried summoning his ice powers, but then it hit him: only Danny _Fenton_ had ice powers today.

Yelling out in frustration, Danny sped towards the earth, where Tucker threw him a Fenton Thermos. Sucking the ghost into the thermos was no problem, but now he had a bigger one to deal with: a third of the school was on fire and the fire department was yet to show up.

Danny flew as fast as he could to the top classrooms to search for anyone who might have been trapped. The smoke was overwhelming, but his efforts paid off: in the third classroom he searched, he found six students passed out from fume inhalation. He picked them up and carefully flew them outside, leaving them in the care of the paramedics who had recently arrived. But where were the firefighters?

He returned to the smoky inferno, determined to ensure everyone's survival. The smoke was beginning to overpower him, even in ghost form, but Danny continued onward anyway. In the end, he saved over twelve people before making his way to the bottom floor, which had been enveloped in smoke. From the looks of it, most people had made it outside safely, but now that the first floor was reeking with toxic fumes, he urged his weakening body to continue his desperate search for trapped students.

His body was overheating, too. The absence of his ice powers was affecting his ghost form more than he had anticipated, and seeing anything in this smoky haze was gradually becoming more difficult.

Danny was almost done with scouring the school for missing students when he remembered a particularly important one: _Sam!_

With the focus and determination he should have been reserving for Lancer's test, Danny sped off to the girl's restroom. He saw flames licking the door and someone's shout for help coming from within. Danny flew through the door and squinted through the light haze. All of a sudden, his ghost form gave up and he changed back into Danny Fenton. The collapsed to the ground and held his knee in agony, as it had been twisted the wrong way in his fall from seven feet up in the sir. It had been too much for him to handle: the heat, the fumes, the burns from the battle with the ghost…

"Danny!"

It was Sam. She ran over to help him up, just as flames started melting the door and entering the room.

Danny quickly got to his feet. He may have been too weak to fly them out of there, but Danny Fenton had the advantage of ice powers today and he was going to make full use of that.

Taking Sam by the wrist, he blasted a clear path for them out the door, completely extinguishing any fire in the area. When a flaming beam wobbled above their heads near the exit, Danny shot at it with an icy blast from his eyes and easily knocked it out of their way without the threat of burns upon touching it.

Finally, they had made it outside. The firefighters were already working on extinguishing the third floor inferno, while several paramedics rushed over to Danny and Sam. Both were fatigued and gagging on smoke, but otherwise unharmed.

Luckily Danny's parents had shown up with the RV and were able to take the kids home without having several news vans gawking at them from the sidelines.

Exhausted from the day's events, Danny fell asleep early that night. The ice powers mix up seemed to have resolved itself, and maybe- just _maybe_- he would be completely back to normal in the morning.

Unfortunately, a glance in the mirror upon waking up the next day proved otherwise.

* * *

**I'm grateful for reviews, of course, but I'll still always make time for cliffies. However, reviews are certainly good antidotes to cliffhangers! ;) **


	6. The Eyes Have It

**Haven't done this before, but I'm so grateful for all you reviewers, so here's shoutout to: Kyuubi No Tenshi, aslan333, ColorLikeWoah, lolxxx, Insane Slash Girl, SpeakWithAction, DeliciousKrabKakes, bluelove22, Turkeyhead987, Crescentflight, WhatnooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR, No1, ****inukagome15, Fugitive of Gray, and twarne. **

**You guys rock. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Danny swore under his breath. The lights in his room were still off and the blinds were closed, but in the dark, his eyes were glowing green and the rest of his body was faintly glowing as well. Like a ghost. But his hair remained black and he was otherwise perfectly human. Too bad the glowing skin and eyes were kind of hard to miss.

He tried flicking on the light to search for his sunglasses- breaking the school dress code regarding shades in the classroom was going to prove a challenge- but much to his surprise, the on switch didn't work.

Another power outage?

"Dad," Danny muttered. He must've been up to some crazy new invention this morning, causing the flow of power to cease everywhere above the lab. Sighing to himself, Danny transformed. He yelped at the sudden onslaught of total darkness, before holding up a ball of ecto energy for light. Upon closer examination, he discovered that his entire body was completely devoid of its usual ghostly glow. What was up with these puzzling changes anyway? He had absolutely no control over what was happening to him, and he had been so busy lately that he had barely had any time to even formulate a theory as to why his two identities were meshed together.

Hearing Jazz's car drive away, Danny knew the theorizing would have to wait. School was starting soon and he needed sunglasses, pronto.

A crash from a few levels below told him the sunglasses could wait.

He phased through the floors, all the way down to the lab. His parents were nowhere in sight, however. Worse yet, the entire lab was dark except for a few shimmering vials of ectoplasmic goo and the swirling green light of the portal's entrance.

Something was wrong.

Danny transformed back into his human self, cringing when he noticed the return of the glow. At least he could see where he was going now.

"Mom? Dad?"

No answer.

Except for the bright blue ectoplasmic blast the shot him in the back a few seconds later.

Unprepared for such a blow, Danny was slammed into one of the lab's walls and crumpled to the floor on impact. His vision was blurry from when his skull smashed against the metal wall, and he couldn't concentrate enough to fully transform and face his opponent. Judging from the obnoxious laughter behind him, however, Danny knew exactly who it was.

Danny's ears were ringing too much for him to hear Technus's latest spiel about world domination and whatnot, but just as he had stabilized himself enough to transform, his parents scrambled into the lab, collectively yelling, "GHOST!"

Immediately, the two rings that had formed around his waist vanished, and Danny tried to make a run for it before his parents could acknowledge the ghostly glow their son's body was giving off.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jack tried stopping him by grabbing his wrist in full stride, while Maddie was left battling Technus.

"I'm fine!" Danny yelped, closing his eyes as his father almost made eye contact with him. "Late for school!"

Before his father could fully release his wrist, Danny turned it intangible in order to make a swifter getaway. He knew his dad wouldn't pay attention to it, as it hadn't been too obvious and it sounded like he was more focused on helping his wife fight off Technus by now, anyway.

Danny felt guilty as he raced up to his room to find the sunglasses, leaving his parents in the lab in a face off against the second most annoying ghost on the planet. He knew he should have stayed to help suck Technus into the thermos, but somehow he didn't think his parents would be too keen on accepting help from Danny Phantom. Furthermore, a glow-less, blue-eyed Phantom would also raise suspicions.

After using his ghostly glow to navigate his way through the room to find his backpack and the shades, Danny jumped out the window and flew towards Casper High.

He arrived a full ten seconds early.

Better yet, the poorly-funded school's lighting was so obnoxiously bright that it virtually canceled out the glow from his body and Lancer's substitute teacher was too timid to ask Danny to remove his sunglasses while in the classroom.

Unfortunately, his luck ran out in second period. They were in the science lab, starting an experiment on electrical currents. Normally, Danny wouldn't have minded labs like these. But when the words "We need it to be completely dark in here for it to work" came out of his teacher's mouth, he knew he was doomed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him, noticing his nearly instantaneous change in demeanor.

Darting furtive glances at his classmates, Danny slowly tipped the sunglasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Your eyes? Man, what's next?" Tucker asked as Danny quickly slid the glasses back into their correct position.

"I don't know. But it gets worse. The second she turns off that light, everyone's going to see me."

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened at him, just as they saw their science teacher making her way over to the light switch near the door.

"Then do something!" Sam hissed at him.

Panicking, Danny threw himself under the desk and transformed just as the lights went out. All was dark in the classroom, except for an electric blue wire at the front.

Danny peeked his head out from his hiding place. No glowing body, no glowing eyes. His gloves looked just like the ones the other students were using in the lab, and the only noticeable difference- if it hadn't been nearly pitch black in the classroom- would have been his hair and DP emblem.

"_What are you doing?_" Sam reprimanded him when she caught the faintest glimpse of white hair from where she assumed Danny was sitting.

"Hiding," Danny grinned, finding it terribly ironic that the only way to avoid others' attention was to become Danny Phantom. Seeing the initial glow from students' wires around them, however, he started to realize that maybe this wasn't the best idea, after all. The room was gradually lightening, so much so that Danny had to cower under a desk once more to prevent others from learning his secret.

"Where's Fenton?" the science teacher growled as she made her way over to where Sam and Tucker were fiddling with the wire.

"Right here," Danny waved his white-gloved hand above the table. "Just picking up…trash," he said lamely. His teacher seemed to buy it, however, and continued on to where Dash was trying to electrocute some nerds with his and Kwan's wire.

"That was too close," Sam said, holding their wire to where Danny was hiding. She was somewhat shocked to see his blue eyes in this form, and had a bad feeling that something else would be wrong with her friend tomorrow.

"She's turning the lights back on!" Tucker whispered in a frantic voice.

Startled, Danny immediately transformed before fully grasping what Tucker had said.

Luckily, the teacher had turned on the lights right at that moment, preventing an obvious give away, but a few students had seen something.

"What was that light?"

"Must've just been the wires-"

"No, it was a _flash_ of light!"

Pulling his sunglasses back on, Danny forced his trembling body to calm down. Let them speculate. As long as no fingers were being pointed at him, he couldn't care less. Besides, he had more troublesome thoughts on his mind, like the fact that Teslaff's PE class was next, ensuring more pain and humiliation. How many more days would he survive before his secret was exposed? But hey, maybe just this once, Teslaff wouldn't notice!

As usual, paranoia beat optimism, and Teslaff most certainly noticed.

"Fenton!" Teslaff barked at him, causing him to trip on the pile of volleyball nets in the middle of the gym. "No sunglasses in my classroom! School policy!"

Darting an anxious glance to Sam, Danny walked up to his fearsome teacher. "Ms. Teslaff? I-" Feeling inspired, Danny grinned and continued, "I have to wear them. Parental orders. There was…an accident…In my parents lab. It uh, gave me temporary ghost radiation, and my eyes are…uh, sensitive."

He waited nervously as her eyes glared into his dark shades, looking for signs of truth.

Shrinking back under her menacing gaze, he slipped the shades down in the same manner in which he had furtively shown Tucker and Sam his eye problems earlier that day. "See?"

Teslaff's eyes widened slightly. "They're-"

"-green, yes. That's a…side effect. Of ghost radiation. My parents are ghost hunters, so well, I know all about that. I promise I won't wear them in your class once I recover."

Teslaff's eyes became slits, but she seemed to accept these terms. "Very well, Fenton. But just this once!"

"Of course," Danny said weakly, then hurried over to Tucker and Sam. Tucker high-fived him, but Sam greeted him with arms crossed.

"You're not even going to _try_ and figure out what's wrong with you?"

Danny shrugged. "I will tomorrow, when I have more time. Right now I'm just trying to survive the rest of the day."

Tucker slapped him heartily on the back. "Yeah, and there's not much else that can go wrong. I'm sure you'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

Indeed, Danny _looked_ like he was back to normal the next day.

But things are never easy for Danny, are they?

* * *

**Story can't be over yet. Still have ideas of messing with poor Danny. In the meantime, you, my awesome readers, can leave comments/speculate/etc. :)**


End file.
